


Why Does She Have to be Cute? (Newsietober Day 12)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: And on '92sies ofc, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Kath works in the library, Sarah is stressed out, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Sarah Jacobs falls asleep in the library and wakes up to find herself face to face with her cute classmate.





	Why Does She Have to be Cute? (Newsietober Day 12)

Sarah Jacobs woke up to someone shaking her. She looked up and nearly choked on air. Standing above her was Katherine Plumber, student council president and editor-in-chief of the college newspaper. She was in Sarah’s queer studies class, and she was  _ gorgeous. _

“Hey, Sarah, right?” Katherine said. Sarah just nodded dumbly. “I just wanted to let you know that the library’s closing in about five minutes.”

“You work here?” Sarah asked, wiping her mouth to make sure there wasn’t any drool on it. Katherine nodded. 

“I work at the front desk,” she replied. “Do you need any help gathering your stuff?” Sarah glanced around her at the notes and books that were scattered on the table. 

“Uh, yeah, that would be nice, thanks,” she stammered. Why, why,  _ why _ did this girl have to look so cute, and so  _ gay _ ? Katherine’s curly red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she wore a pink, purple, and blue flannel over a white t-shirt, a calf-length grey skirt with pink, purple, and blue detailing on the bottom, and tall brown leather boots. She began stacking papers and putting them back into Sarah’s folder. Sarah caught herself staring as she started to gather her books.

“So, how’s the semester going so far?” Katherine asked. 

“I’ve had worse,” Sarah replied. “This midterm’s gonna kick my ass, but that’s college, I guess.”

“I could help you study,” Katherine offered. “You can come over to my apartment and we can both work. We can make coffee or tea or whatever you’d like, and order pizza. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh!” Sarah said, taken aback by the offer. “Uh, yeah, sure! That sounds good.”

“Great!” Katherine said. “Does next Saturday work for you?”

“Yeah, that works,” Sarah replied. 

“Great! It’s a date!” Katherine handed Sarah her folder and the last few books. “Now you’d better finish packing up and get going, or I'm going to have to lock you in.” she winked at sarah and walked off. Sarah stared after her, dumbfounded.  _ Had she just scored a date with the cutest girl on campus? _


End file.
